It's All GREEK To Me
by Tasia'sENDLESSDreams
Summary: So Haruhi stays in America and goes to a prestigious law prep school. Tamaki stays with her, but ends up going to another university close, Dawning Renaissance University, after "interesting" circumstances. He then learns what a fraternity is, starts one, and is now him and the Host club are looking for new members. Anyone interested?


_*For those of you who are un-familiar with the lingo of fraternities, sororities, or find them completely foreign to begin with, below is a list of vocabulary to help this chapter make sense. If you don't feel like reading it, skip down to the first chapter. _

_**What you need to know for now: **_

_**1. Haruhi decided to go to a pre-law prep school in the USA. **_

_**2. Tamaki went with her, but stumbled upon a school nearby called Dawning Reinassance University, and certain events led him to be attending there so Haruhi can focus on her studies. **_

_**3. Also, he found out what a fraternity is…I'm sure you can assume where this is going. **_

**Need to know Greek vocabulary: **

**Fraternity: 1. **A local or national organization of male students, primarily for social purposes, usually with secret initiation and rites and a name composed of two or three Greek letters. 2. A group of persons associated by or as if by ties of brotherhood.

**Sorority: **The female counter part to a fraternity, female students also gathering for ties of social, academic, community service (etc.) purposes, meanwhile embracing ties of sisterhood.

**Panhellenic and Interfraternity Councils: **Inter/national councils that are established to ensure the peaceful coexistence between different Greek life on one campus, and with the university itself.

**Nationals: **That main offices that over see the national and international chapters of a Greek Organization that are colonized at different universities. They make sure the Greek Chapters are following certain sets of mandated rules to remain affiliated, and they also receive a portion of dues the chapter pays in order to remain part of the organization.

**National fraternity/sorority: **An official Greek chapter recognized by Panhellenic/Inter-fraternity that has multiple chapters established across the nation. A portion of their dues is a paid to the National offices of their pre-existing organization, they may receive a charter for housing from that organization, and their Greek chapter must follow the history and standards set for it in order to remain active in the Greek system.

**Local fraternity/Sorority: **A Greek organization arranged and ran independently from National affiliation. They do not typically have to follow the rules set by Panhellenic/Inter-fraternity council if they are unaffiliated, and are only subject to the guidelines set down by the university for the Greeks in their area.

**Active Member: **A member actively involved in the Greek organization that has gone through some form of standard initiation process, maintain the required GPA, pays dues, and is following the expectations set for them in their organization.

**Rush:**This is the period of time for recruitment ordained by Panhellenic/Inter-fraternity and the university for Greek organizations. There are certain restrictions depending on the university, but typically, National organizations are not allowed to contact potential members before this time period for equalities sake. However, local fraternities and sororities may have looser restrictions.

**Bid: **An invitation of acceptance given to potential members for a sorority or fraternity. The Potential member has the option to refuse or accept the bid of their choice. Certain qualifications based on the organization or university may prohibit some potential members from being able to receive bids.

**Pledge: **Potential members that have accepted their bids are put through an initiation process as a pledge, and spend a certain amount of time, specified by the Greek organization, proving themselves and meeting qualifications to become an Active member.

**Dues: **The fees which Active members are intended to pay to cover their expenses within the organization. The use for the money differs, but usually covers their living expenses within the fraternity/sorority house, any social or philanthropic events the organization wishes to hold, clothing or attire containing the group's name and/or logo, etc. If the organization is national, there are the fees paid to the National Headquarters of their organization in order to maintain their charter and the benefits of national affiliation.

**Mixers: **Social events that involve sororities and fraternities integrating on campus. The events can include parties, sporting events, philanthropy projects, etc.

Chapter One:

"Welcome Week" they called it? Ha! It had been more like seven days of segregation between the students to help them find out where _exactly_ they would be "Welcome" for the next four years in order to survive college. And I was only one who could see through it…

My mp3 blasted in my ears as my feet pounded the pavement of the long sidewalk path that wrapped around the Dawning Renaissance University campus and into several of it's housing neighborhoods. Running was one of the only outlets I had these days to clear my head, but I had so many otherthings I had to do last night for my first few weeks of classes that I didn't wake up in time to take my normal jog at 5:00 in the morning. So 13 hours later, my day had ended and I was squeezing in the savior to my sanity before the sun went down.

My short thick black hair kept hitting my eyes as I ran, and I kept trying to flip it out of my face as it flipped out in multiple directions. I sighed, knowing if my mom could see me like this she would've found the nearest pair of scissors and attacked my head in a shorter style she would have found more appropriate. It always bugged her when my hair was in my face.

I hadn't had time to find somewhere to get it cut with how busy adjusting to moving on campus was. I could probably do it myself, but I knew better than to ever try to operate a pair of sharp objects anywhere near my own face. It was short enough, so skater-ish length would have to do for now, since I could obviously care less.

Another jogger ran past me. He was twice my height, five times my muscle capacity, and shirtless. Even despite the slight chill the late September air had taken on lately. I rolled my eyes.

"Show off," I murmured, self conscious of my own frame that was securely wrapped in baggy sweat pants and a silver DRU hoodie far too big for me since a large had been the only size they'd had at the time.

I've always hated people who strutted around half-naked to work out in public. It was such a narcissistic gesture, like they needed approval on their own bodies for all the wrong reasons. Some people say they did it to work on their tans, but already having skin the color of coffee, that didn't seem to be something I had to worry about.

The self proclaimed Adonis ran ahead of me, and I saw Greek letters running down the side of his black sweatpants. I could read what they were since I had memorized them for an anthropology class I had taken last year, but I knew it was a sure fire sign this kid was in a fraternity. No wonder he was so full of himself. He was a big welcome sign to the neighborhood I had just found myself in.

I was approaching the part of campus that was DHU's pride and joy, the Greek Village. This was the neighborhood where all the fraternity and sorority houses were, the so called central nervous system of school running right alongside the athlete's housing section. Apparently, the University had been founded with several national fraternities and sororities in its rank fifty years ago, and since then the Greeks had been the biggest source of student life activity. Not to mention the highest percentage of alumni donation support.

Figures.

With Dawning-U being somewhat young compared to other big universities, it depended on it's alumni donations to be as notorious as it was now. In fact, what had saved it from shutting down over the summer was some of it's rich alumni that had been involved in Greek life.

I had seen it when I was here for orientation a few months ago. The campus had suddenly swarmed with policemen and news reporters, and the main administrators were being interrupted during their big fancy speeches to end up in the back of a cop car. I didn't know all the details, but the head of administration and his supporters had been involved in a huge financial fraud that had finally caught up with them. With them out of the show and in jail, half of the school's financial support was gone from the embezzlement. It didn't have enough money to pay all its professors or run it's facilities for the upcoming semester, and unless it could be picked up by new supporters, it would close down.

Some how though, these alumni had convinced some foreign supporters to invest in the school. One of them, a supposedly powerful family head involved in prestigious education in Japan, had even ended up on the board of trustees.

It was big enough to be talk among the students, because everyone was wondering if things would change. Would the new Japanese investors cut programs they didn't think were worth while? Would they start replacing the remaining native administrators one by one? Only time could tell. But it was clear there was something about Dawning Renaissance University that had intrigued them.

It was an interesting private university, an obvious renaissance school of sorts. Instead of having only a few areas of focused study like most schools did, it focused on everything. The sciences and the arts of all kinds had prestigious programs, and high-end teachers taught all of them. A student could walk in knowing nothing, and would walk out being able to understand anything.

The only thing I was personally focused on was getting my Bachelor's degree. I had finished my Associates Degree in high school and with one year at a college back in my hometown. Now I had finally scored the scholarship into DRU's engineering program, emphasis biological.

I wasn't here to worry about letting loose and asserting my independence to the rest of society. I wasn't here to party or go insane over the opposite sex like the rest of my gender seemed to. I wasn't even here to get to know anyone. I was just here to study for four years, get my piece of paper, and then get out.

I had been successful so far. I never spoke to any one in any of my classes, and I didn't spend a lot of time on campus unless it was in the library. My scholarship had been enough for me to apply for a single room in the coed dorms, so I had no one to bug me while I spent most of the time in my room studying. I was by myself 90 % of the time, and that was just fine with me. I couldn't let anything distract me. I had worked so hard to redeem myself after everything that had happened back home, and I'd be damned if I let myself slip now.

I ran past a sorority house that had a bunch of girls clamored outside the front yard. A group of them caught sight of me running by and started giggling. Whether it was at me or over me left much to be determined…considering how fickle sorority girls were…

I just rolled my eyes and ran farther into the lion's den, getting lost in my music.

I would never join a fraternal organization of any kind. It seemed like a wasted title of prestige. An orphanage for those who weren't mentally stable enough to handle the outside world on their own without a faulty support system. That wasn't something I would be willing to waste an entire semester to pledge for. Pledging myself to something I didn't even need.

I didn't need anyone.

"Hey! Watch out damn it!" a voice called angrily, breaking me out of my thoughts.

I must have made the mistake of tuning out the rest of the world in my heated thoughts, because the minute I opened my eyes to face reality, it was too late.

_CRASH! CRASH! CRASH!_

The next thing I knew, I found myself face planted into a soft green lawn that was surrounded by broken glass that reached across the side walk and into the streets. I was also surrounded by several pretty girls wearing Greek Letters who looked incredibly angry. Around them were several handsome boys in Greek Letters who looked just as angry.

"What the hell is wrong with you! Didn't you see them bringing the statues in!? Are you blind!?" one of the pretty girls screamed at me.

My head was still reeling from the impact, and my eyes wandered out to the large green lawn that was connected to what looked like a mansion. It also seemed to host half of the student body. Large stone Greek letters that were 10 times as big as I was read "Beta Mu Psi", and then I quickly figured out where I was.

I had seen the flyers posted to every wall in the school like an epidemic. The biggest and most prestigious National Greeks on campus, the fraternity Alpha Lambda Psi and the sorority Beta Mu Psi, were hosting a huge barbecue at the Beta Mu house that was open to the entire school the day after the Greeks big recruitment campaign called "Fall Rush." I only knew who they were because their presence seemed to be indiscreetly shoved down the throat of every student on campus. Their Rush week fliers had always been the most eye catching, and the most attractive guys and girls on campus became walking billboards for their houses, the letters plastered across their bodies in Hollister worthy apparel.

I'm a perceptive individual, and make it a point to know a decent amount about people I hope to avoid...

They had the most support from the school out of any organization, and it had mostly been THEIR alumni that had made the connections with the Japanese investors. Holding a big event for the whole school was just a way to promote themselves and their power in order to attract new members in the future.

And I had just made them mad at me, with the majority of the student body there to witness it.

"What's the big idea?" one of the boys who I had apparently run into said, prying me off the ground by the collar of my hoodie and pulling me intensely to eye level with him. "Come on man, we were right in the middle of the side walk and you just ran straight into us!"

"I what?" I got out in a panic, my eyes traveling over the damage that been caused after I had blacked out for a second.

The glass seemed to originate from three broken glass sculptures that were smashed and damaged on the side walk and in the drive way of the fancy sorority house. The tops were broken off and they were all cracked, but I could see that they were shaped about the same size as the Beta Mu Psi letters out on the lawn, and only a little bit smaller too. The Greek letters were each wrapped in the arms of what looked like a greek goddess who had also been made of glass. As my eyes focused once again, I could see the images of the goddesses were outlined in gold. The glass was colored too, and each letter looked like an expensive piece of artwork.

Too expensive.

Using my ingenious powers of deduction, I assumed I had spaced out when I was running and ended up running right into the fine gentleman who now held me in a vice grip, since I hadn't seen him coming. He and the several other angry guys must have been carrying these statues out of the back of the truck that was parked on the side of the street. Running into him must have also caused him to lose control of his statue and run into the other boys carrying their statues, creating a disastrous domino effect.

It was just an accident, and no one seemed to be seriously hurt, but I had obviously destroyed something valuable to the girls and humiliated these guys, so I was still in dark water.

"Oh my god! What happened here?!" yelled another girl coming across the lawn through the sea the of students gawking at the disaster.

She had hair out of a Loreal commercial and a looked like a Victoria Secret model. She was dressed in a tight white tank top with the Beta Mu Psi letters outlined in pink and dark red. She walked with authority, and I would bet a fortune she was the current leader of her glamorous organization.

Some of the other sorority girls, wearing tank tops that matched their leader, began to snicker.

"The President is not going to be happy about this," one of them murmured.

Too bad that wasn't a real bet, I could have been rich by now.

"Thanks for stating the obvious," I thought bitterly, as the boy who I had now assumed might be an Alpha Lambda (because of the letters on his shirt), wasn't loosening his grip on me and turned me to face the approaching Barbie Doll. She looked like she wanted to crush some one under her scarlet three inch wedges as she saw the damaged statues laying in pieces in the driveway.

"How did this happen?" she asked intensely, pointing toward the broken Beta figure like it was the embodiment of her cracked and broken dreams.

"I told the guys to take the statues in through the front door like you said, and then this kid ran into me and managed to make us all trip and drop them." The Alpha Lambda said defensively.

She looked at him and glared.

"You shouldn't have carried them so close together. That's just stupid. Of course you might run into each other." She scolded, but then turned her sights on me.

"Do you have any idea how expensive those are?!"she hissed at me. "They were $20,000 a piece, and sculpted by a deceased artist meticulously for this sorority! They were gift from Nationals! I hope you can pay for this, because you now owe the entire sorority of Beta Mu Psi $60,000!"

My eyes shrunk at the amount. Sixty-thousand-dollars! That was more than my entire scholarship for just this year. There was no way I would ever have that kind of money any time soon. I didn't even have a job yet! How could I pay them back? Could they sue me? Would they? And since I couldn't pay, they might go after my mom!

It was just an accident, but they had proof. Half of the student body had seen me run into those statues. Everyone knew it was my fault.

All the students started murmuring, Some laughing as I stuttered with panic trying to explain to these girls there was no way in a hundred years I would have that money any time soon. Some of the students looked sympathetic to my plight, that I owed such a powerful organization in the school so much money.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" I squeaked out, completely incompetent with having to socialize under this kind pressure. Normally I was quite eloquent, but it wasn't like I'd had much practice communicating lately. "B-But I-"

"But nothing freshman!" another girl shrieked out at me. She was wearing the same sorority shirt and a pink miniskirt, stepping boldly next to the President who just stood glaring at me with me fury.

"Since this is all your fault, we're going to get compensation! Any way possible!" the miniskirt girl spat out with an evil grin. This was all because of their stupid statues? They all looked like rich kids, why was money that big of a deal to them?

I didn't like the way the Alpha Lambda's were looking at me either. They started swarming me like hungry wolves, that one guy still holding me in place like a helpless kitten. They were obviously eager for a chance at revenge after I had made them look so uncoordinated.

"It's not my fault you Ambecrombie zombies can't hold onto what you're supposed to be carrying! Let me go! It's not my fault!" I cried, trying to squirm out of the grasp with no luck.

"Looks like you've got a big mouth for being in such big trouble." The Alpha holding me threatened, and tightened his grip. "We might have to teach you exactly who we are so you don't make this mistake again."

The Beta Mu President looked like she was going to interject, but then another Beta Mu came up to her looking worried.

"The House Mother wants to see you," she said with a nervous tinge to her voice. "She heard the crash outside her window, and since she's still laid up in bed she wants you to come tell her exactly what happened."

She gave a sigh of exasperation and went to run in the mansion quickly, but stopped shortly to give the Alpha Dog a serious look.

"Stay right here," she ordered him, like he was a misbehaving puppy. "I'll be right back. I just have to do some temporary damage control, so try to make sure nothing else gets broken before we fix this."

Alpha Dog growled under his breath, but strangely didn't fight back. This chick was obviously the one holding the leash.

"Also make sure HE stays here too." she added, pointing to me sternly. "We're still not done with the freshman on this matter."

She then turned on her heels and broke into a brisk strut toward the sorority house. Her henchman with the loud mouth in the pink miniskirt ran after her.

Alpha Dog now smirked cockily, as if no one could stop him from getting his "vengeance" since his master was currently preoccupied.

I didn't know what was going to happen to me, but no one was stepping into stop them any time soon. Every one was all just watching intently, wondering what was going to go down next.

"So is the party over here now?" some one called in a new voice over the commotion.

The students started to part again, as a new group made their way over to dare interrupt this "lovely" moment between me and the most powerful Greek Life on campus.

There was six of them. If there was an Asian version of Adonis, these boys were all unique incarnates. And if the Alpha Lambdas thought they were the hottest things on campus, these six would surely give them a run for their money. Hell, some of them were probably even prettier than a few of the Beta Mu's.

They were glamorous, all wearing some combination of a light blue (maybe azure?) top and black bottoms, the Greek letters OHN (Omicron Eta Nu), embroidered in gold on their apparel.

Well put together. High fashion. Rich kids. Just like the Alpha's and the Beta Mu's. They commanded attention, and every one gawked in appropriate response. Asian and Gorgeous may have been there only similar attributes though, because besides color coordination and their greek letters, they all seemed so different.

My eyes scanned from left to right as I dangled from Alpha Dog's fist. The group consisted of: an incredibly tall, dark, and quiet guy and a baby faced honey blonde that was about my height (that's not very tall) sticking straight to his side. To the right of them was a pair of twins, one's hair auburn, the other's shorter and darker, but a few lighter auburn streaks running through it. Hovering on the outskirts was one of them that had glasses, his eyes uninterested as he looked over something meticulously on an IPhone, and dead center of them was who I assumed to be,the one that had spoken up, "their leader."

He was a tall blonde with violet blue eyes, and seemed to look more European than just Asian. He was wearing a light blue track jacket over a white v neck T-shirt, and the females in the area seemed to purr in approval over the way it fit him. His Greek Letters ran down the side of the jacket, and I also noticed an elaborate crest pin on the collar of his shirt.

He took one look at me and the Alpha's about to attack, and then quickly asked the tall one and the baby faced one something in Japanese. They nodded and came over ,with Baby Face leading the way, to where I was being "held captive."

The Alpha's weren't paying much attention to them and rolled their eyes at these pretty boys who were trying to speak up. I kept squirming and telling them to let me go, but it was still useless.

Just then Baby Face planted himself in front of Alpha Dog and started barking orders.

"You need to let go." he lectured in a serious, yet adorable voice. "It's not nice to pick on people, and if he said he's sorry you need to say , 'No Problem' and let him go, kay?"

I stopped fighting and just stared in disbelief. It was like watching a purse dog try to carry the majesty of a wolf. You couldn't take it seriously.

The Alpha's burst into fit of obnoxious macho laughter, and a couple of the Beta's surrounding me snickered.

"Are you serious?" Alpha Dog joked to his fraternity brothers. He looked down at Baby Face and laughed again. "Kid...how old are you? Middle school? Maybe barely in high school? You shouldn't even be here. Is your brother in that fraternity or something?"

He motioned toward the pretty boys and scoffed.

"I'd figure as much. Newbies wouldn't know better than to let non-members wear their letters." he turned back to Baby Face and shooed him off like a pesky fly. " I suggest you get out of here, you don't want to start anything you wouldn't be able to finish."

"That's right." Baby Face suddenly agreed with him in a sweet voice. I was then surprised to hear him add, "I wouldn't want to end up hurting you."

"Look, I don't know who you are kid, but you don't belong here." the Alpha said exasperated, obviously losing his last patience with Baby face

"I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka," he announced. "I belong here just as much as you do,and I want you to let that person go."

The fraternity boys all joined in their pack laughter once again.

"Well all right, "Mist-kunni," the Alpha joked, intentionally slaughtering the boy's foreign name. "But no matter what you want, Shortie, I've got business with this kid, so why don't you go mind your own."

I winced at the Alpha's grip tightened into my neck and he focused his attention back on me.

All of the sudden a shadow loomed over us, and I lifted my eyes to see the incredibly tall guy standing behind the Alpha intimidatingly , a hand placed on his shoulder.

"Let go." Tall Guy said simply, but the flat tone of his voice sounded as if it had the potential to hold multiple threats.

Alpha Dog loosened his grip from shock at the size of the statue man behind him, and I was able to shirk his hold on my hoodie, but I stumbled back into the rest of his "wolf pack" who weren't too keen on letting me go anywhere.

The head Alpha instinctively shoved Tall Guy in defense, though he didn't have much affect.

"Hey man what the hell is your problem?" the head Alpha cried, looking backed into a corner, masculine ego seeming to rise to hide the wounds to his pride. He turned and pointed to Baby Face, now known as "Mitsukuni". "Is that brat with you? You need to put him on a leash before he causes problems for himself."

I saw a flash of anger in Tall Guy's eyes, as if insulting Mitsukuni was like slapping him in the face as well. He reached out and grabbed Alpha Dog's shoulder again, making it hard for him to contain a whimper of pain.

"Takashi," I heard Mitsukuni say, shaking his head, as if calling Tall Guy off like he was an attack dog. I could tell this kid was a lot more mature than he looked. He probably knew causing any problems with these Greeks wasn't even worth it, no matter what they said.

Tall Guy known as Takashi, immediately softened his eyes at the kid's request; but just as he seemed to be retracting his hand, the Alpha had already pulled his fist back into a punch.

I was sure he was going to break his fist the minute he tried to hit Tall Guy/Takashi, but he didn't even make contact before Mitsukuni/Baby face grabbed his wrist like lightning and performed some kind of judo flip so the frat boy landed on his back and was very much away from his towering friend.

The rest of his pack backed away from me, but then their leader shot an accusing glare at me and grabbed my ankle when I tried to scamper off so I tripped again and was now at his level.

"Who do you think you are freshman?!" the Alpha yelled at me. "You need some kind of freakish bodyguards instead of handling your own problems!?"

"I don't even know them!" I protested. "I had nothing to do with this!"

There was some kind of twitch in Alpha Dog's eye, and I could instantly tell he was reaching a breaking point. Obvious anger issues.

Baby face/Mitsukuni came over and performed a simple twist of Alpha Dog's wrist again, forcing him to let go of my ankle. I just looked at him amazed, wondering how he was easily able to overpower such a super sized fraternity boy. He put his hands on his hips, that serious voice of his coming back again. It still sounded like a pout to me, but it seemed to carry more weight this time.

"Hurting any of my friends is a big problem." he said sternly. "So don't let it happen again."

Alpha Dog scrambled back with his tail between his legs, and then Baby face turned to me with the brightest smile I'd ever seen, extending a hand to me to help me up.

"Are you okay?" he asked, and I swore I could see the image of flowers dancing around his head.

I didn't take his hand, and instead just sat back, looking at him cautiously.

"I'm not your friend," I blurted out, wondering who this kid was defending me when he didn't even know me.

"Well, not officially I guess." he said, not one hint of offense in his voice. "I'm Mitsukuni , and that's my cousin Takashi. We're both in you're advanced Calculus Class."

My eyes spun...this kid was in college? Not to mention...Advanced Calculus?!

"Wait!" I said perplexed. "You actually go here?"

"Yep," he nodded cheerfully. "I transferred from Japan to get my degree in international economics. Me and Takashi would have said 'hi' sooner, but never got the chance since you always seem to leave class so fast. You must be very focused with your studies."

International economics? You've got to be kidding me...how old was he...was he a prodigy or something? Then again...he was Asian...

A common stereo type I know...but I didn't really have anything else to go off of.

His comment did bring a vision of myself to mind.

It was true I was always the first to get to class and the first to leave. I either sat in the very front row or the very back, my head completely absorbed in the text book or the lecture until it was time to go shuffle off to my next academic adventure. What was the point of talking to anyone? I wasn't here for friends.

" I guess it keeps me busy." I said simply. "I don't have time to meet anyone."

"Well, now you know at least two people so far." He said smiling brightly again, as if extending some kind of offer.

I sighed. I didn't want to take it, but I couldn't just be icy to him and his cousin. They had just gotten those frat boys off my back for the moment, and went out of their way to help out some one they didn't even know. If my mother had raised me to be anything, it was not ungrateful.

"Mitsukuni...Takashi...was it?" I questioned with a sigh again, attempting to say their names right. They nodded and I hung my head and murmured. "Thanks..."

Takashi nodded silently and Mitsukuni just grabbed my hand and pulled me up, flowers still buzzing annoyingly around his blonde head.

"You can call me Hani if you want to, and call Takashi "Mori"." he said with a slight knowing grin. " All our friends do."

There he went with the friendship thing again. It was like he was one of Bambi's animal companions reincarnated into a human. It was eerie.

"But I'm not-" I tried to protest, but before I could complain anymore, the Presidential Barbie of Beta Mu Psi was coming back from her dream mansion to inspect "exactly" what Alpha Dog and his gang had been up to when her attention had been otherwise engaged.

"Are you insane?You did what!?" she began shrilly after hearing the story from several of her sorority sisters. "Do you have any idea how this is going to look when it gets back to the Dean of Students? This is unacceptable! I've had it with your temper!"

"But Babe!" Alpha Dog protested. "It was those stupid posers! They just came at me out of nowhere when I was going to handle our problem with the freshman!"

"I told you to keep him here till I could deal with it!" President Barbie lectured. "Not beat him publicly in front of the student body!"

The students all just watched in awe, as if seeing President Barbie lose her cool was like a rare circus performance.

"And You!" she accused in fury, setting her sights on me once again. "If you had just been watching where you were going, this would never have happened! Do you have any idea the trouble you've caused?"

Standing near Takashi and Mitsukuni made me feel safer bodily than I had several minutes ago, but I still owed them money, and fists couldn't protect me from that.

"It seems you've been the victim of so much distress today, princess." said the smooth voice that had first came to my rescue. It was the tall blonde, who seemed more and more to think of himself as some kind of Prince Charming.

I'd never seen anyone's demeanor change so quickly. President Barbie seemed to instantly recompose herself,and her eyes lit up in recognition as they scanned over the tall blonde and the rest of his group. Alpha Dog noticed this, and sneered in annoyance.

"Tamaki," President Barbie said with a smile, putting her political face on.

Her voice had this kind of purr in it, like she was all TOO happy to see him. She sounded like the rest of the Beta Mu's when his group had first entered the scene. They had been giggling and whispering, like they knew exactly who they were.

"Tamaki", as the princely blonde seemed to be known as, gave a small nod and a glamorous smile.

"I'm glad you made it." President Barbie said divinely, as if they were simply mingling at the party despite all the former mayhem. "How is your new fraternity looking?"

"We hope to see a lot of success for this semester." Tamaki/Princey said confidently. "How gracious of you to ask."

"Well Beta Mu Psi is always eager to welcome our new brothers on campus." she said with a gentle toss of her hair. "Anything you need, we're more than happy to assist with."

"How generous." he added smoothly. "But enough about me Princess, tell me of yourself. It looks like things haven't been going right, and if there's anything we can do to help, Omicron Eta Nu is more than happy to assist."

He suddenly pulled out a rose and slipped it to President Barbie like he was some kind of romance magician. I heard Alpha Dog's growls, and I think there might have been one thing me and that meat head could agree on. This dude made ANYONE of the male persuasion look like a complete schmuck in comparison.

"Well... thank you," she said blushing slightly, probably wondering where on earth that flower came from. Lord knows I was.

"But as you can see, there's been somewhat of an accident." she said officially, motioning toward the broken statues, and her eyes also cut through me too, reminding me this was all my fault. "I don't think there's much you could do."

"I can see." Tamaki/Princey said, walking casually over to one of the statues and examining a broken piece of glass between his fingers. "What a shame. They were exquisitely beautiful statues."

"Yes they were." President Barbie said matter-o-factly. "Very valuable too. They were specifically commissioned by Nationals for Beta Mu Psi about 40 years ago. It was created by an elite glass sculptor who isn't alive anymore. Just recently they were part of the prize for a charity fundraiser that all Beta Mu chapters were competing in nation wide. Our chapter won and also won the right to possess them in our sorority house."

"Oh that's wonderful!" Tamaki praised her smoothly, making her blush even more."You must have been thrilled to have such a successful group of girls."

"Yes. My Beta Mu's worked hard last year. They earned these. They're extremely special and coveted by all the Beta Mu chapters, and very treasured by nationals. They were put into our care for the year, and now that there destroyed they're going to have to be replaced. Nationals is not going to be pleased, and I'm sure they're going to cut all of the financial support from the dues we paid for this semester to cover the damages. And that's not going to be enough to even make a dent in what it would cost to replace these."

"How unfortunate. Accidents do happen though, won't the head of your organization be able to understand?"

"Beta Mu is a sorority founded on tradition, and has a high value in nostalgia and responsibility."President Barbie said with an official tone. "These statues were supposed to represent a legacy, and now that they are destroyed they will need to be replaced. Nationals will insist. Despite who's fault it is. Sadly my hands are tied. I'm sure you know how difficult it is being in a leader ship position with people expecting certain things from you."

From the look in her eyes, she didn't seem to be bound and gagged by the situation as much as she let on.

"But of course." Tamaki piped. "Being a natural born leader, especially with the Ho-I mean Omicron Eta Nu, I know it is most difficult to have so many people completely dependent on your every action."

My eyes drifted to his "subordinates, and I noticed every single one of their eyes were rolling straight out of their sockets at his comment.

"So you understand why I must seek payment." President Barbie said. "My girls will be demanding it. I was voted to see that the money and time they spent for this upcoming year would be well spent, and that did not include collateral damage." Her eyes then shifted over to me, leering. "This is something that must be dealt with, and I'm afraid this student owes to us the responsibility for this accident."

My eyes widened, and I pursed my lips in frustration. There was no getting out of this. Damn it, I knew no good came from being around other people...what was I going to do?

I noticed Princey staring at me again, and I was fed up enough to start telling him off, when I noticed the look on his face. It was full of pity, sympathy, and...nostalgia maybe? Like I was some poor soul he'd had the misfortune of seeing before.

"But, as long as your sorority was paid back, no matter by which means, then the issue would be settled? " Tamaki said, biting his lip as if thinking intensely.

"Well yes," President Barbie said slowly, as if she was being forced to carefully repeat herself.

Suddenly, it was as if a light bulb had clicked above his blonde head for all the world to see.

"Then I am happy to announce that the problem can be solved!" he proclaimed, a shimmering triumphant aura around him. "You may cease despairing Princess, and especially you my friend!"

He looked toward me with sparkling eyes, as if we already shared some kind of special bond between us. Before I could give Princey the same speech I tried giving Takashi and Mitsukuni, he then announced his brilliant plan, and once I heard, I was convinced it was anything but.

"Omicron Eta Nu will take care of this freshman's $90,000 debt!" He said without a hint of care in his voice, as if he were merely offering to by me lunch at McDonald's.

"What the hell! Do you even realize what you just said!?" I asked shrilly, still trying to find a reason for my offense at being rescued. That would probably happen once I got over my initial shock at the sum he claimed he could hand out like free candy.

"My goodness Tamaki, that's certainly generous of you." President Barbie said stunned. I'm sure this amount of money was nothing to her either, but offering to cover it for some one who owed her didn't seem like it was in her nature. "But...isn't it a bit irrational to offer to cover that high of a cost when it's not even your responsibility?"

She cut me a look, like I wasn't even worth half that much.

"The cost is nothing but a petty obstacle my Princess!" said Tamaki, taking her hand endearingly, making the rest of the Beta's blush in envy. "When a soul is in distress, there is nothing more valuable to me than the restoration of their happiness, especially when it's within my power."

Her eyes ran over him once more, a small perplexed, yet interested smile turning up on her glossed lips.

"What a peculiar one you are, Tamaki Suoh." she said, not quite deciding how to take his eccentric chivalry. "It's almost, somewhat, refreshing..."

The weirdness between them was making me sick, and I rolled my eyes, preparing to speak again.

"Hello!" I announced, using my rarely heard voice, my cynicism kicking in. "I'm still here. And I never asked anyone to cover anything for me! Who are you people anyway, because I highly doubt that you have any where close to $90,000 just on hand."

"The name is Tamaki Suoh, my new friend!" Princey proclaimed shaking my hand eagerly, completely oblivious to my fury. "I'm the Kin-I mean President of Omicron Eta Nu, and some one who you really have no need to thank since I am more than happy to-Gah!"

All of sudden, Princey was yanked off by his collar. It was by the member of his group in glasses who had been too involved in his iPhone to even care about the previous circumstances.

"Excuse us for one moment." he said to us with a dazzling smile that seemed to be oozing fakeness. "I need to have a word with our President."

Tamaki whimpered as Four-Eyes held him in a vice-grip, and he was dragged off to the rest of the group that then began having a heated private discussion. I'm sure it was about nothing more than Princey defending his offer to help me. I wonder if they would have a vote. I wonder if they'd let me participate, because I would ballot in a big fat no!

I refused to owe anyone anything. I had already learned a painful lesson on that. I'd rather drown in my $90,000 debt alone then owe a string of people I could never repay.

The minute they all started talking privately, whispers and curious conversations started to erupt through out the entire crowd.

"$90,000, they can't be serious..."

"Not even Beta Mu Psi has that much to just cover..."

"Can you imagine?"

"He must either be pretty damn rich or pretty stupid."

"Well he's pretty, that's for sure."

"Don't you know who that is? That's Tamaki Suoh, son of the new Japanese member on the Board of Trustees. His dad is the one the Alumni got to stop the school shutting down over the summer."

"Well hell, then he's got money to burn doesn't he."

"Why isn't he in Alpha Lambda Psi? Besides being a bunch of jocks, they normally try to snag a few of the political rich types don't they?"

"I was here for a few classes during the summer semester, he was trying to rush for that frat he put together. It was kind of pathetic. He couldn't get anyone to join."

"I saw him rush last week. There was no way I wanted to join, his fraternity sounded like he was trying to get me to join a boring country club or something."

The chatter continued and as it went Princey begged pathetically in English to his fellow frat boys. Takashi and Mitsukuni had gone over there, and stood quietly listening, but I noticed that every once in awhile Mitsukuni would shoot a few glances in my direction, as if he was just checking to make sure I was all right standing by myself in that sea of confusion. The two that might be twins had irritated accusing looks on their faces, and Four Eyes just kept glancing down at his iPhone, as if he would have none of what Tamaki was trying to spout to explain himself.

Even with all the whispers and side conversation around me, I could sadly still make out some of Princey's pathetic pleas as he gave them the many reasons why it was their "duty" to rescue me.

He kept pointing toward me with these puppy dog eyes every so often and I heard the name "Haruhi" slip by several times.

"...and that's why we have to help! Just look!What if that was our Haruhi? They share the same despondent commoner fate! How can you sleep at night if we don't!"

I fumed. Did he just call me...a commoner? What even is that? And I don't know who Haruhi is, but they must have been one sad, sorry soul to have crossed paths with this bunch.

"I don't want help!" I tried to call into their circle conference, but my voice was drowned out by the sound of the school's female population, more particularly the sorority population, bursting into their own giggly side conversations about the group.

"It looks like he's gotten some members now. I wonder where he got them?"

"Who cares where he got them? Just look at them! I don't know about the rest of the sororities, but Beta Mu Psi has to do a mixer or something with them. God, just look at them!"

"Do you think they have a sister sorority yet?"

"Sigma Phi Tau needs to snag a piece of that, seriously, I would pay double on my dues just to be in a room alone with one of them!"

"We should make them all crush-baskets from Alpha Kappa Alpha!"

"Who cares if they're actually rich or not, I don't!"

"Have you seen their frat house? It looks like a mansion, and they remodeled it in only a couple of weeks. Not to mention it was the abandoned dump on the end of Greek Row!"

"Wow...maybe they do have a lot of money then...I mean, there's only a few of them..."

"If their fraternity actually did bail out that clumsy freshman, can you only imagine what kind of message it would send? It's like posting a big sign in front of the whole student body saying that you've got power and you're not afraid to use it."

While Princey was childishly weeping to the group about my "commoner fate" (I still don't know what that's supposed to mean), I noticed Four Eyes shift his attention over to the giggling conversations the sororities were having. He seemed to be able to pick up the last comment one of them had mentioned about "posting a big sign about power," because his eyes took on this look of interest, and I could swear I saw a plotting smile begin to creep up slightly on his face.

He sighed in irritation and whacked Tamaki on the back of the head so he'd stop talking, then he proceeded to proclaim something to him as if he were setting down a series of rules, rules the rest of the group seemed to be easily convinced to follow. They all looked at me at some point, some with the same look of pity in their eyes that Tamaki had, and I scowled right back.

However, as Four-Eyes kept talking, he seemed to manipulate them into agreeing with whatever he was getting at. Tamaki pouted in the middle of the circle, possibly over failing to achieve what he wanted. But after a few words from everyone, he suddenly sprung up, and attacked Four-Eyes. It was in the similar fashion of a love-starved golden retriever ,in what I could only assume was gratitude.

Then he looked back at me with this eager smile, like the deal was done, and I was very afraid of what was going to happen to me.

The group came back over, this time being led by Four-Eyes, that grin on his lips like he had the whole thing figured out.

President Barbie had been watching him this whole time, and she had an eerily similar smile on her face. These two could have been evil twins or something, at least mentally. It was creepy.

"Kyoya Ootori." she said his name smoothly, just like she had said Tamaki's. "I was wondering when you'd make your presence officially known."

He merely gave a coy nod of acknowledgement to her.

"It seems that you've already made quite a presence at this establishment yourself." Four-eyes, now sadly known as Kyoya, said.

"Well, you know I try my best." she said with a self satisfied smirk. "My family expects nothing less, but of course you know all about that. I watched your progress on campus over the summer. It's almost inspiring, even I would hesitate to handle all the responsibilities my father has told me you'll be tackling this fall. Especially with the new fraternity. Just where do you find the time?"

"I manage." he said simply, still smiling. "But what I'm curious to know is how you're going to manage the responsibility of this little incident you seem to be plagued with. As you've said, I'm sure you're nationals aren't going to be very pleased."

Her perfect smile seemed to falter for a millisecond, as if she was judging the tone of his voice.

"Well, I'll be working on the issue privately with this student here." she said pointing to me carelessly. "Since I doubt the rest of your fraternity is equally as keen on Tamaki's generous offer as he seems to be." she added with some what of a laugh.

Kyoya smiled wider, the grin turning into a smirk.

"Actually," he said smoothly, his glances glinting slightly. "After our brief meeting, Omicron Eta Nu agrees that we feel quite a bit of empathy for your plight. We know very well what it's like to deal with expensive accidents. Especially involving individuals who can't readily pay you back."

He gave me a look as well, with that smug smirk, but also with some of the strange kind of nostalgia that Tamaki had given me. I was getting sick of people staring at me.

"So you're backing Tamaki's suggestion?" she asked with doubt, her voice sounding as if she knew for a fact he would never truly go through with that ridiculous offer.

"As a matter of fact we are." he said confidently, and the crowd of students and fellow Greeks couldn't hold back a murmur of surprise.

"We all have the means to donate a portion individually," he explained. "And since we know of the inconvenience it is, and it's really no trouble, we'd like to think of it as our first act of hospitality to our new Greek hosting society. Hopefully the first of many."

He had this air of chivalry around him that seemed much faker than Tamaki's, but no doubt equally as potent. President Barbie's mouth was practically gaped, and I could see it in her eyes that her mind was crunching in overtime in order to find out what kind of angle he was trying to work.

"We especially would like to consider it as a token of thanks for your sorority's help with how we've established ourselves so far. Some of our success now must certainly be because of Beta Mu Psi's social generosity towards us." he added graciously, but the glint in those glasses of his almost seemed to be mocking her.

And she could tell.

"Well as I've said before." she still let out with smoothness. "We'll do anything to help."

"As do we." Kyoya responded, and then paused with a smirk. "Of course…you could always refuse. If you're sorority is capable of dealing with nationals on their own, as well as with you're father, then it's perfectly all right to believe things will work out with the student here. I'm sure they're reliable."

"_They_ have a name you know." I complained, but sure no one was going to listen to me…since they were doing such a great job of that already…

"And what would that be?" Kyoya asked suddenly, completely throwing me off guard. My short stature was now in the direct view of his glasses. If I had been fearing for my life before, than the instant sense of dread I got just now made the other moments pale in comparison.

"Daxon." was all I gave him, glaring at Four Eyes while trying to swipe the bangs out of my face again.

His eyes suddenly perked, as if he recognized the name. He took an actual good look at me. Probably the first real acknowledgement of me since this whole ordeal had began.

I thought he was going to say something, but then he just turned his sights back on President Barbie as if expecting an answer.

She bit her lip softly, and I could tell she was now weighing her options. Her eyes scanned the group in front of her, probably wondering how it would look to be in debt to a bunch of "newbies" as Alpha Dog has called them.

But then her eyes flickered to the conversations that were still going on among the student body, and noticed the frenzy this new fraternity was causing. They already had several members that had family power and ties to the school now, would having this tie with them actually be such a bad thing?

They did say it was a gesture of hospitality, and looking as if Beta Mu Psi was in their favor may not be such a bad thing at all for them. If they managed to survive past Open Recruitment, Her eyes finally flickered between me and the broken statues, and she probably realized that anything that was going to get her problem with me and those ritzy statues off her back, couldn't be bad in the slightest.

"How could we refuse you're generous offer?" she said slowly in finality, as if hoping she'd made the right choice. I hoped she would trip on those heels and fall in the pile of glass around her.

Kyoya smirked and handed her his iPhone suddenly.

"Then would you mind signing this?" he questioned, even though he knew it wasn't a question she'd refuse. "All I need is your electronic signature and the right account to transfer the money to so we could get this handled immediately. We wouldn't want you to have to worry about this problem any more than you have to, right?"

Barbie's eyes widened. This Kyoya Ootori was a sly bastard, I'd give him that. Not only had he just promised Beta Mu Psi a large amount of money like it was nothing, but now he was pretty much handing it over to her in front the entire student body.

I wonder why he's not politician already…

Barbie reached out to sign on the phone, but then stopped, suddenly facing up to Kyoya with that devious smile.

"I was actually wondering if I might make a single request before signing." she asked in a dazzling grin.

"Of course." Kyoya merely said.

"I just want to make sure it's clear that the debt you're covering is officially on behalf of this freshmen, and any possible arrangements in possible repayment will be handled with them, remaining un-affiliated with Beta Mu Psi. You can understand my concerns, of course?"

"Of course." Kyoya repeated un-phased. "Signing this will also relieve all financial responsibility you could possibly think you'd be liable for. Though I do hope you'll come to know we take a completely different approach with our acts of charity."

Barbie's eyes seemed to narrow slightly at the word "charity."

"Yes, your charity with this freshman." she added as if to reinforce some kind of knowledge that I was the pathetic one, not her precious sorority group. "But I hope you understand our gratitude none the less."

She gave one final read at whatever was on that iPad, then signed quickly and handed it back to Kyoya. My eyes widened. Everything between them seemed to happen so fast it was like I didn't have time to stop them.

"Well Kyoya, I'd hate for this meeting to be over, but as you can see I have the rest of this mess to see to." she said with finality. "I hope you don't think I'm terribly rude if I left you're group to enjoy the rest of the function so that I can handle things."

"We'd be rude to keep you." Kyoya said, and his glasses did one final flash now that the deal was done. "Good luck during the last few days of recruitment. Hopefully we can collaborate sometime this semester for our mutual benefit."

"Hopefully." she said, returning his smirk. "And good luck to the remainder of your recruitment as well, since I'm sure you need it. I heard the school gave you a deadline to meet the minimum number of pledges and actives required in your fraternity for the university to recognize you. You seem to still be a little short handed at the moment, even after the past two weeks of Rush activities."

"We are, but I have a feeling we're going to be meeting it accordingly, very soon." he said with solid confidence, then his eyes glanced quickly to me.

"Well you've only got 3 more days of open recruitment, but I've been told that your infamous for working miracles overnight. It will be interesting to have the opportunity to see it for myself." she said with a sly smile, then turned her head to Tamaki. "Goodbye for now, Tamaki. Thank you for your generosity. I hope the Beta Mu's can still call OHN fellow Greeks in the next three days."

The exchange between her and Kyoya seemed to happen so fast, it was like there had been nothing I could have done to stop it.

"Where are you going? What about me? I didn't give anyone permission to pay off anything!" I called out aggravated.

Barbie glared lazily at me out of the corner of her eye.

"You're no longer a concern of mine." she said. "The statues can now be replaced, so any problem you have with the accident you caused will have to be taken up with them."

She pointed a manicured finger toward Kyoya and the rest of the glamourous group. The "Twinsy" looking siblings gave me a mischievous once over simultaneously. Mitsukuni and Takashi gave me re-assuring smiles. Tamaki grinned at me enthusiastically like an idiot.

"No way!" I said rolling my eyes. "Don't you dare walk away. We still need to settle this."

"It's been settled." she said shortly, her patience gone. "Sorry kid, but there's nothing I can do, even if I wanted to. You're at their mercy now."

With that she strutted off towards the house as the crowd parted like the Red Sea for her, her Alpha Dog dutifully in toe as he shot the fraternity of Omicron Eta Nu and I threatening death glares.

The commotion seemed to die down after she went to see about more details, and the groups assimilated back with each other, even though some still gazed curiously at the azure and gold clad boys from time to time. All six of them finally walked up to me, and then stood in a casual circle around me, as if to barricade me in and stop me from running with my life and my dignity.

"Well it looks like we all need to be officially introduced." Kyoya said with a smirk, glancing between my cynical gaze and his still open iPad. "Allow me to make the acquaintances. I'm Kyoya Ootori, the Vice President, Treasurer and Pledge Master of the fraternity Omicron Eta Nu. This is our president Tamaki Suoh, that's Kaoru Hitachiin, our Secretary and Historian, Hikaru Hitachiin our social chair, and then it seems that you've already met Mitsukuni Haninozuka our Philanthropy Chair and Takashi Morinozuka our Sargent of Arms."

"I don't care who you are." I snapped at him. "It doesn't matter who any of you are, since there's no way I'm paying any of you back. I couldn't even if I wanted to, and you can't force me. The whole school heard you declare it "an act of charity."

I noticed Mitsukuni's face seemed to deflate when I mentioned that none of them mattered. I almost regretted including him and his cousin in that statement, but it had to be said since it was true and I was going to stick my ground. However, the look on Kyoya's face seemed to be laughing at me, even though there was merely a faded smile stretched across his lips. I expected him to start threatening me, but to my surprise, he did something completely different.

"I see." he stated leisurely, the casual approach in his voice throwing me off. "Well then, tell me, what's your Major, Daxon?"

"Um…Bio-engineering?" I said, in a tone that was asking him why the hell he cared.

"What an impressive major. With my understanding, that's a very hard program to get into at Dawning Renaissance, none the less be able to fund. How are you managing as of right now?" he asked in a curious tone.

"I have a scholarship for it under the engineering department. What does that have to do with anything?" I huffed.

I noticed that Tamaki eyes lit up from like a fire work display when I said the word "scholarship," and he seemed to twitch in excitement and bore me even more with his gaze as if we still shared that "special connection."

"I was curious after hearing your name, since it sounded familiar." Kyoya began to explain, ignoring the giddy labrador that was his President in the back ground. "You see, after my family assimilated their name into the school after the big reinvestment period over the summer, they took over several scholarships under the medical and engineering programs in order to scope international talent for our global corporations. We just so happen to have one in bio-engineering, and after glancing at a roster of our recent scholarship recipients, it seems that your name happens to be on that list. Unless of course there's another Devon Daxon presently registered in the Engineering Department?"

"But…" I said slowly, my eyes swimming in confusion. "I applied for the Marshall and Hertz scholarship, there's no way-"

"Oh, is that what it was called before?" he cut in carelessly with a beaming smile. "Well no matter, I'm sure it must have been lost in translation."

"You've got to be kidding me…" I moaned, hanging my head because the irony of today just couldn't get any worse.

"I have to commend you." Kyoya said with smug pleasure dripping from his voice, looking down on me. "The Ootori group takes their recent step into school management very seriously, and in order for you to obtain the scholarship while it's been placed in our hands, none the less retain it, is fairly impressive indeed. You must be an excellent student. It would be a shame if an incident like this could interfere with that in any way."

Tamaki's perkiness stopped right there, and he froze, a odd look of worry grazing his face.

"Hold on Kyoya," Tamaki said coming up as if to intervene. "You can't threaten to take away Devon's scholarship."

While he stood their looking like he was taking some kind of heroic stand, I was scowling wondering when I gave him the permission to call me by my first name.

"Well of course I can't. I don't have any official authority over that sort of thing." He shrugged, then paused and sighed leisurely, his glasses sparking secretly as he did so. "But the Ootori group as a whole however is a different story. If they were to hear about Devon causing a disruption with an organization like Beta Mu Psi, one that provides some of the more generous alumni donors to our new investment, it may hurt the credibility of his qualifications when the scholarship is renewed for next semester. Not to mention the fact that he is now indebted to a member of the Ootori family as well."

This wasn't happening…this couldn't be happening…

"What do you plan to do?" I questioned in distress, about ready to kill some one or cry. I was tired of being threatened by everyone today. "Black mail me with this until I pay you all back the money? How is that even supposed to happen if I need to be on the scholarship in the first place! Your logic is flawed and this is just stupid."

"Kyo-chan this can't be the way you want to do things." Mitsukuni suddenly said softly, a look on his innocent face like he knew this bastard wasn't as nefarious as he tried to be. "What's the real plan?"

"I'm insulted everyone thinks my true colors are this dark." Kyoya sighed huffily, fixing his expensive glasses as if "greatly offended."

"Please, like you have no track record with that sort of thing." One of the darker haired "Twinsies" scoffed subtly in the background.

I glanced at every one seeming to nod in agreement, even Mitsukuni and Tamaki.

"If you all will actually listen," Kyoya said, shooting the group a venomous look that silenced them. "I was just about to reveal the way we could help this freshman if such an un-desirable event were to happen."

"More of your charity?" I spat.

"Perhaps…" He said slowly, as he continued to find my fury amusing. "There's nothing we can do if your scholarship is looked at closely in regards to this incident. However, if you some how became affiliated with us… it might become in my best interest to make sure your academic and social standing with the university remains unscathed."

I saw Tamaki's eyes meet Kyoya's, and a sudden knowing smile spread across his face. Kyoya gave him a nod to reaffirm whatever the two were thinking at the moment, and Tamaki took a confident step back knowing whatever was going on was for the best. Mitsukuni and Takashi did the same thing, and the siblings, Hikaru and Kaoru, just smirked at me, seeming to be in synch with this dark tyrant's mischievous mind.

I sighed deeply, wanting to get off this merry-go-round, since there was no way I was going to get out of this without giving them something.

"What do you want?" I asked wearily.

"For right now, a moment of your time will suffice." Kyoya said simply, and suddenly handed me an elaborate flyer printed in azure and gold (which seemingly came out of nowhere…just like Princey and his roses…).

I gave him a strange look, but then glanced at the piece of paper.

It had the name Omicron Eta Nu in bold golden Greek letters across the top, and below it was a list of bullet points reading:

*Truth

*Loyalty

*Prestige

*Brotherhood

The rest of the flyer went onto explain that their fraternity was having a meeting tomorrow at 5:00 P.M. for anyone still interested in joining within the last few days of recruitment. I finally understood the cut of their jib and narrowed my eyes, letting them know just what I thought of their intentions.

"Your black mailing me to join your fraternity?" I scoffed bluntly. "How desperate are you?"

"That's not exactly a defining factor of the arrangement, now is it." Kyoya said with a fox-like smirk.

My lips pursed. Out of the both of us, he knew I had more to lose. So this is where the exploiting was coming in.

"I don't care." I said with narrowed eyes. "Fraternities are stupid. They're nothing but social drinking clubs for jocks and pretty boys to attract stupid sorority girls and get some action. I might as well throw my scholarship out the window if I went and got mixed up with something like that."

All fraternities were the same. Every single one of them, and even if their's contained a fewer ass hats then Alpha Lambda Psi did, it still didn't trump the fact it was just a complete waste of time.

Kyoya smirked once more. As if reading my mind…again. I swore to myself if he didn't stop with those snarky smiles and being all…evil and psychic…I was going to do something. I wasn't sure what, but rationality will hardly be a factor.

"It seems that pre-formed stereotypes have warped your judgement about our new organization." Kyoya chided, as if lecturing a simpleton. "Perhaps rightfully so, still we hope you'll take some time to explore a different side to all that, since you seem to be an_ intelligent_ individual."

He emphasized the word "intelligent," and my blood boiled. Of course I was intelligent! I was the only sane one in this entire mess!

"It would be impossible for me to join." I stated simply, eyes downcast. In my raving anxiety and fury during the whole incident a few moments ago, I realized I hadn't even noticed that everyone had been making assumptions about me as well. They had overlooked one obvious factor I had become good at concealing.

"Now, now my friend!" Tamaki proclaimed as he pranced up and threw an encouraging arm around my shoulder. "We are more than certified to inform you nothing is impossible. We've witnessed and performed great miracles ourselves and we'd be happy to help you too!"

Why were they so hell bent and determined I join them. They didn't even know me. Why did they want me? None of it made sense!

"Don't I have to pay money to be in something like this?" I said peeling "Princey's" arm off me and turning a cold shoulder. "How the hell would I do that if that's my problem to begin with?"

"Don't you think we'd be aware of that before handing you out the offer?" Kyoya said knowingly.

I scowled at him. He was mocking me again. I was getting fed up with it.

"Just show up tomorrow and we'll explain everything." He said lightly. "Be open minded, it may turn out to be something in your best interest."

"I don't have time for something like this!" I cried. It was aggravating that no matter how much I pounded it into their pampered heads, they just couldn't get it. "I have school! I have to study! Not to mention I can't join because-f"

"Come on now, Devon Daxon," Kyoya cut in suddenly, his voice taking on a peculiar intuitive tone. "From what I've observed about you so far, you seem to be an individual that will move mountains to get themselves on the path they want to be on. If this would be in your best interest, like I mentioned earlier, don't you think you could find a way to make something like that possible."

That look in his eyes seemed as if we were thinking about the exact same situation, and I widened mine perplexed. There was no way…

"We'll leave you to ponder about our offer." Tamaki said officially, and his personality eerily changed from a giddy idiot to some kind of 'aristocrat-almighty.' "If you choose to refuse and go about more difficult matters with your predicament, we'll oblige. However, you should try taking a page out of my book and spontaneously involving yourself in something that will open a Wonderland of doors for you! It has for me!"

I wanted to tell him I planned on staying as far away as possible from any rabbit hole he's been down, but I kept my mouth shut and said nothing. I just continued staring down at the page to tell them they should leave me alone and actually let me think.

"I believe that's our cue, Tamaki." Kyoya said smoothly, sounding quite sure of himself. "It was intriguing to meet you Devon Daxon. Hopefully we'll see you at 5:00 P.M. sharp tomorrow."

And with that they left. Tamaki gave me one more fool's wink and a thumbs up, and went strutting further throughout the function with Kyoya. The siblings gave one more curious look before shrugging in almost simultaneous formation and trailing off behind Tamaki. Mitsukuni and Takashi stopped though, and the baby faced powerhouse stood in front of me and smiled.

"I'm really glad we can finally talk now." he said, the flowers reappearing around his head. "Let Takashi and I know if those guys give you anymore trouble, kay?"

"Sure…" I said quietly, looking down at the ground.

He seemed to understand the conflicting arguments that were making their way through my head at the moment, and spoke up suddenly.

"Tama-chan can come off a little strange sometimes, but don't worry. He means well, even Kyo-chan too."

I raised an eyebrow at the odd nicknames he had just given to who I assumed was Princey and Four Eyes. I had read "Memoirs of a Geisha" before, so the Japanese honorifics weren't so foreign, but they still sounded weird being used in real life.

Mitsukuni then grabbed my arm and jerked it in excitement. I went rigid from his touch, because even though I could tell he was holding back, I still felt the pressure of his hidden dragon karate grip.

"It will all work out!" he piped. "Just watch! Soon you'll know more people than you know what to do with, and it'll be great!"

I just kept staring down, feeling awkward from the physical contact and at a loss for words that wouldn't burst his flowery bubble.

His eyes glanced back to his fraternity, as they were distancing themselves from him and his cousin more and more.

"We better get going Takashi." he finally said, letting go of me and giving me a positive nod. "We can't let Tama-chan go too far without us, but I can't wait to see you tomorrow!"

He gave me a short wave of "temporary parting," and then scampered off in the direction of his group.

"I didn't say I would go!" I called out to him in one last stubborn effort, but then sighed and hung my head, knowing it was a futile effort by now.

Suddenly the Rush flier for Omicron Eta Nu materialized in my face, and I saw that Takashi had lingered for a few seconds to hand it back to me after it must have flown out of my hands when Mitsukuni grappled me.

"Thanks." I murmured, wondering if this flier was going to find a way to scarily reappear every time I tried to get rid of it.

"Think about it." Takashi suddenly said in that monotonous tone.

I raised an eyebrow, surprised that he had an opinion about this too. I then wondered that if someone like him was in this group, it couldn't be that crazy, right?

"I will." I said through my teeth, though trying to sound a little more willing. "If not…I guess I'll see you and Mitsukuni in class…thanks again…"

With that he nodded, and then suddenly gave a soft pat to my head, as if positively reassuring a dog who had acted in good behavior.

I twitched, but he merely took off with out another word after Mitsukuni, and I was finally all alone in my confusion.

A fraternity? Full of rich, pretty Asian boys and their fancy leader with fairy tales on the brain? I owe them $90,000 dollars? And now they want me to join?

How had the dynamics of my life taken such a spiraling turn into this parallel dimension?

I crumpled the paper in a stressed grip and groaned.

How would I even make this work? I didn't think I'd even have a choice. They were going to mess with my scholarship. My future was on the line. That Kyoya was a sly bastard all right, but at least he'd caught on that I didn't let anything mess with my plans, including whatever monkey wrench he was trying to throw my way.

If joining Omicron Eta Nu was my only option, I'd find a way how. Maybe I could even find a way out. All I knew for now was that I had to find a way past my greatest obstacle for why I couldn't join their stupid fraternity. Oh God, I couldn't believe I was even succumbing to THINKING about joining!

"I need to run…" I murmured bitterly to no one in-particular. I crumpled the flier and stuck it in my pocket, then shoved my head phones back in my ears and drowned myself in music. I took off running down the same path again, but now, I wasn't even sure if I knew where it was going anymore.

XXX

If this story intrigued you enough, I will be looking for OC's to be included in the story as Devon's fellow pledge class. AKA: The new hostlings. If you are interested in creating a character to be used, please PM me! Thanks for reading!

-Tasia


End file.
